Aun puedo ser más fuerte
by AmberWeeds
Summary: Una mision, ¿Puede dejar a Lucy en un grave estado? Despues de que un hombre misterioso atacara a Lucy, ella queda físicamente discapacitada. Sin embargo, ella es optimista y decide ser la misma como era antes. Una visita, ¿Puede cambiar la amistad de Natsu y ella a algo mas serio? Ella quiere ser más fuerte para dejar de que cosas como "esta" le sucedan. Pero no será tan faci
1. El accidente de Lucy

POV Lucy

Hace ya bastante de que me enamoré de Natsu. Ya despues de derrotar a los Dragones nos hemos vuelto un equipo mucho mas unido del que eramos antes, mas que nada Natsu y yo. Aveces me sonrojo al verlo reir u otras al verlo protegerme. Ese dia yo habia llegado cansada, porque Natsu había dormido en mi cama, y por tan generosa que soy lo deje allí con Happy y me fui a dormir en el sillón, bastante molesto que digamos.

- ¡Lucy!- Me dijo Natsu acercandose a mi.- Hagamos una misión.- Dijo sonriente.

- Esta bien. Tu ve a buscar una y yo le diré a Erza y a Gray.- Respondí yo con una sonrisa de igual tamaño.

- ¡Erza, Gray! Hagamos una mision, se me acerca el dia de la renta.- Pregunte.

- Bueno Lucy, solo dejame terminar el pastel de fresas y nos vamos.- Dijo Erza comiéndose la ultima cucharada de pastel.

- ¿Y donde esta el cabeza de velita?.- Dijo Gray.

- ¿A quien le dices cabeza de velita culo congelado?.- Dijo Natsu, pues al parecer ya habia cogido mision.

- No peleen ahora que Natsu ya cogio mision.- Dije.

- Natsu, ¿Que misión cogiste?.- Pregunto Erza.

- Dice que hay que ir a recolectar unos tesoros que han robado unos bandidos. No parece muy dificil, pero la paga es muy buena y suficiente para todos.

- Porfín pagaré mi renta.

- Mucho pescado.- Dijo Happy.

- Hmpf.- Dijo Gray.- ¿Que esperamos? Armen sus maletas y ¡Vamos!

- La ciudad queda a 2 días en tren.- Dije.

- No pues, Happy, vete preparando porque tu me llevas.- Dijo Natsu.- Ni crean que me subo en un tren y esperar 2 días.

- Yo me encargare de que te la pases esos 2 dias sin sentir nada.- Dijo Erza con un tono muy serio y terrorifico.

- Ugh.- Dijo Natsu quejándose.

Fuimos a empacar y partimos a la estación. Erza dejo "mágicamente" inconciente a Natsu, lo suficiente para dejarlo así por lo menos hasta 1 cuarto de camino. Yo me quedé viendo fijamente la ventana, había caído la noche y la luna estaba llena. Valla hermoso paisaje, merecedora de una fotografía. Pero claro, no tenia ninguna. Luego de aburrirme mirando la luna, me fijé en Natsu, que aunque estuviera inconciente, se veía muy tierno con una carita de niño en un profundo sueño. Me preguntaría, si el pensara de mi si me viera durmiendo, si pensara que me veo sexy o si le dieran las ganas de tocarm... Woooa Lucy, espera espera espera, ¿Desde cuando eres así de pervertida? No, puede que

- ¿Huh? Porque paramos...- Dije yo mientras el tren se detenia en una estación.- ¿¡Dormi 2 días seguidos!?

- No baka,- Dijo Natsu despertando de su "sueño"- Solo es una pequeña parada en una ciudad cerca de la otra. Al parecer quedan unos 30 minutos.

- Al parecer se equivocó con eso de "2 días".- Dijo Gray ya despierto hace mucho.

- Pero sigue siendo de noche.- Dije denuevo.

- Mejor, así podremos dormir más, ¿No?- Dijo Erza, tambien despertando.

- Si... Dormir...- Dijo Natsu preocupado.

Erza golpeó denuevo a Natsu para que este durmiera, no fue tan duro como para dejarlo inconciente tanto tiempo, pero yo caí rendida ya que aún tenía sueño.

POV Natsu

Desperté del golpe de Erza ya que el tren habia parado, pero me fijé que se detuvo en medio de un bosque. Podría ser cualquier cosa, total no me importaría que estuviera así por lo menos hasta que me duerma denuevo. Desvié la mirada hacia Lucy, que estaba ocupando de almohada mi hombro derecho. Se veía tan bella a la luz de la Luna, con esos labios, esa piel tan suave que rozaba mi hombro. Ya hace mucho que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella, me sonrojaba al verla sonreir, es tan preciosa. Y esa ropa que se puso hoy tan provoca... Natsu, no pienses en eso, tu no eres el pervertido de Gray, ¿O si?. Sin darme cuenta el tren volvio a moverse. Al momento me cai en la cabeza de Lucy, mareado.

- Uughh.- Dije.

POV Lucy

- Lucy.- Dijo una voz sacudiendome.- Lucyy, ¡LUCY!.- Dijo esta vez mas brusco haciendo que despertara.- Ya llegamos.- Dijo Natsu.

- Ok ok, ya entendí. No me sacudas más.- Le dije a Natsu que seguía sacudiendome.

Bajamos y tomamos el equipaje de Erza, y nos dirijimos al pueblo. Cuando llegamos parecía un pueblo fantasma, solo que se podía ver movimiento de las ventanas no tapadas por tablones de madera.

- Y bien, ¿Donde podría estar el cliente?.- Dijo Erza. Pero al mismo tiempo vino una persona de traje, con expresión seria pero preocupada.

- ¿Ustedes son Fairy Tail?.- Dijo este hombre.

- Sí.- Dije yo.- Me llamo Lucy, ellos son Erza, Natsu, Gray y Happy.- Señalandolos.

- Oh, gracias al cielo que han venido. Como veran, este pueblo se ve un poco deshabitado, pero muchas personas no tienen a donde ir, y como ha sido atacado, se quedan dentro de sus casas, con toda la protección que pueden pagar. Porfavor, recuperen nuestros tesoros. Seguro piensan que son objetos, pero en realidad todas las mujeres menores de 20 han sido secuestradas.

- No se preocupe,- Dijo Natsu.- Nos encargaremos.

- Muchas gracias.

- Porque no aceptamos la oferta de que nos quedaramos en una casa del pueblo.- Me quejé.

- Nos hemos quedado a dormir muchas veces en un bosque.- Dijo Erza.- Es bueno quedarse al aire libre.

- Hay, bueno... Nada que hacer.

Nos organizamos para luego ir a buscar a los bandidos. Estaban no muy lejos del pueblo, mientras tanto, busque a Natsu. No podía callar más. No me importaba lo que me respondiera, solo me preocupaba si nuestra amistad seguia siendo la misma, pero no lo soportaba, era mucha la presion. Me acerqué a él.

- Natsu...- Dije.

- ¿Si, Lucy?- Respondió.

- Cuando termine la misión- Me sonroje un poco, bueno, mucho.- quiero hablarte de algo.

- ¿Q-Que es?.- Tartamudeó y trago saliva. Al parecer sospechaba.

- Chicos, encontramos algo.- Grito Erza.

- Te lo digo después.

Corrí a donde estaban Erza, Gray y Happy, estaban mirando a travez de un arbusto. Habia un grupo de personas con unas mujeres atadas al lado.- Son ellos.- Dije nerviosa.

- Vamos, ¡Ataquemos!- Dijo Natsu

- ¡No, aun no! Hay que tener una estrate...- No terminé de hablar, pues Natsu paso haciendo mucho ruido. Golpeando a todos. Despues de unos segundos nos unimos tambien.

- ¡Abrete puerta de Tauro! ¡Abrete puerta de Escorpio!- Grité haciendo que Tauro y Escorpio aparecieran frente.

- Quienes son estas bellas mujeres,- Dijo un hombre barbudo y gordo, me da ba asco solo verle.- Nos vendrían bien unas de estas.- Apenas termino 2 hombres aparecieron atras de mi y de Erza. Escorpio se deshizo de los de mi lado y Tauro los del lado de Erza.

- Malditos.- Dijo el último, ya que habíamos derrotado a todos sus compañeros y liberado a las chicas.- El vendra y nos matará a tod...- No pudo terminar la frase ya que algo lo había atravesado con unos tornillos.

- Que mierda...- Dijieron Gray y Natsu confundidos.

- Quien se entrometió en mis planes.- Dijo una voz temerosa, peor que la de Erza.- Me las van a pagar, Fairy Tail.- Dio un gran salto apareciendo detras mío. Tauro y Escorpio ya se habían ido, y antes de que pudiera abrir otra puerta, me atravesó con 2 tornillos desde la parte de atras de mis rodillas. Lo miré mientras las lagrimas de dolor empezaban a caer.- Me las pagaran despues, malditos.- Dijo desapareciendo.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Grité con todas mis fuerzas antes de caer al suelo y ser atrapada por Natsu. Mis lágrimas caían. Me dolía, y mucho. Me atravezo por completo las rodillas, no podia mover las piernas, a penas podía moverme. Sangre. Mucha sangre. Estoy segura de que me desmayaría del dolor.

POV Natsu

No podía creerlo, era un hombre, era muy alto y estaba encapuchado. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, dio un salto y atravezó las rodillas de Lucy. Dio un muy gran grito y corrí hacia ella. Sangraba demasiado. Erza y Gray se quedaron en Shock, mientras a Lucy le salían lágrimas, sentía mucho dolor.

- N.. n-na-nat...natsu.- Dijo entre quejidos y lagrimas caían antes de que ella se desmayara de tanta sangre perdida y dolor.

- ¡Natsu! ¡Natsu! ¡NATSU REACCIONA!.- Dijo Gray al ver que no reaccionaba.

- Hay que volver al gremio lo antes posible. Happy dile a los del pueblo que necesitamos medicina.

- Aye.- Dijo Happy apresurado.

- Lucy, oh dios mio.- Dije soltando algunas lágrimas.

- Por ahora intentemos llegar lo posible. Estas heridas se ven serias.- Dijo Gray intentando quitarle uno de los tornillos. Pero apenas lo movio, Lucy, inconcientemente, dejo caer unas lagrimas y solto un quejido de dolor.

- Gray, no, por ahora solo evitemos que sangre.- Dijo Erza tan preocupada como lo estaba yo.- Esperemos a que lleguemos al gremio. Porlyusca sabrá que hacer.

Tomé a Lucy en los brazos. Seguía llorando para cuando llegamos. Happy ya tenia todo un botiquín. Vendamos sus heridas con cuidado de no mover los tornillos. Estaban mitad y mitad a los 2 lados de la pierna de Lucy. Yo solo podía pensar en el tipo ese. Dios, que furia tenía.

Para cuando llegamos al gremio, muchos miraron sorprendidos y con miedo, todos vinieron a amontonarse preguntando que paso, pero yo solo la llevé a la enfermería del gremio.

- Wendy, ven.- Dijo el Maestro.- Necesito que hagas todo lo posible.- Que alguien valla a por Porlyusca.

- Yo voy.- Respondio Happy rápidamente saliendo del gremio.

Lo último que recuerdo fue ver a Porlyusca llegar, y entrar en la enfermería. Yo estaba dentro mirando como las lagrimas salían inconcientemente de Lucy. Estaba despierto hasta que el sueño me atrapó y caí dormido en la silla.

POV Lucy

Abrí lentamente los ojos. Creí que era un sueño, porque estaba en una cama, era un cuarto, pero me percaté de que estaba en la enfermería del gremio. Vi a Natsu a mi lado, durmiendo tranquilamente en una silla con la cabeza recostada a un lado de la cama. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba inconciente? ¿Fue real lo que le pasó a mis piernas? ¿Que es lo que está pasando? Tenía muchas dudas, no podía moverme por los nervios, pero luego de unos minutos empezé a moverme.

- Eeh.- Se quejó Natsu despertando.- ¿Uh? Lucy... ¡LUCY!- Gritó abrazándome.

- ¿Que pas...- Dijo Erza entrando. Al ver que yo estaba despierta, corrio tambien a abrazarme. Así siguieron entrando hasta que ya muchos entraron. Era de noche, muy de noche, así que no me sorprendió de que más personas entraran a saludarme.

- Natsu.- Dije sonriendo para abrazarlo denuevo.- ¿Que es lo que pasó? ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve dormida?

- Dormiste 1 semana, nos tenias muy preocupados.- Dijo Gray.

Intenté pararme pero Natsu me detuvo.- ¿Que pasa Natsu? Ya me siento mejor. No siento más dolor en las... piernas...- Dije, al darme cuenta de que no podía mover los dedos, desde la rodilla hacia abajo no podía ni mover ni sentir nada...

- Porfavor Lucy. No te muevas de esta camilla.- Dijo Natsu. Pero ya sabía porque. Unas lágrimas bajaron por mi mejilla. ¿Era cierto? ¿Era cierto que no volvería a caminar? Todos bajaron la mirada. Ellos tambien sentían pena.

- ¿Es verdad? ¿Yo...no voy a volver a camin- Dije, pero Erza me interrumpio.

- No lo digas Lucy. No lo digas. Nadie quiere escucharte decirlo. Mejor duerme, así podrías

- Ya, vayanse todos.- Dijo el maestro Makarov.- Dejen a Lucy sola.- Haciendo que todos empezaran a caminar a la salida.

- No.- Dije, atrayendo la mirada de todos.- ¿Podría quedarme con Natsu?

- C...claro.

Cuando todos se fueron, Natsu me miro, pero no tenía esa sonrisa que siempre me daba cuando yo estaba triste. Sentía que el estaba tan triste como yo, o más.

- ¿Recuerdas...- Dije.- recuerdas que quería hablar algo contigo cuando terminara la misión?- Con media sonrisa.- Pues, podríamos hablarlo ahora. Yo no podía guardarlo más, necesitaba decírtelo, Yo... Natsu...Yo te- No pude terminar ya que Natsu juntó su boca con la mía, al principio estaba sorprendida, pero luego cerré los ojos y correspondí de la misma manera. Quedamos un tiempo así hasta que se separó para respirar y habló.

- Lucy, yo tambien te amo. Siempre me gustó tu manera de sonreir, tu manera de que todos rian contigo. Tu siempre fuiste amable, generosa, cuando te enfadabas con migo por entrar sin permiso. Me enamoré de tí, y te protegeré para que nadie te haga sentir dolor otra vez.- Esas palabras me mataron, lo besé denuevo. Y estuvimos así por un largo, largo rato. Hasta que a amos nos dió sueño y nos dormimos.

_Continuara _


	2. Sueño extraño

POV Natsu

Abrí los ojos, y Lucy ya estaba despierta, leyendo un libro que Levy le dio ayer. Se veía tan hermosa con esos ojos chocolate reflejando la luz proveniente de la ventana, esos cabellos dorados bien peinados... ¿Desde cuando soy tan poético? Pero bueno... Ayer le dije todo lo que le quize decir en un largo tiempo, y hoy le preguntare.

- Oe, Lucy...- Pregunté haciendo que ella desviara la mirada.- ¿T...t-tu qu-que-querrías ser m-m-mi novia?- Habrá entendido...

- Natsu...- Dijo dudosa, luego cambiando a una sonrisa.- Sí, me encantaría ser tu novia.- Me respondió para luego darme un beso. El sabor a vainilla de sus labios, me pregunto si se pueden comer, pero no podría saborearlos denuevo si me los trago.

- Vamos a comer, estar dormida 7 días seguidos sin tomar algo debería darte hambre.

- Ahora que lo dices...- Dijo con expresión de agonía y hambre. Se intentó parar denuevo, pero yo la detuve para luego sentarla en la silla de ruedas.

Dejé a Lucy en la barra junto a Mira, mientras escogía una misión. Cuando llegué a la barra, Mira me miró con una sonrisa.

- Natsu... ¿Es verdad que eres novio de Lucy?- Me pregunto, al mismo tiempo me sonroje.

- C-c-como lo supiste...- Tartamudeé. (_Creo que se escribe asi_)

- Lucy me contó.- Cuando Mira me respondio Lucy se sonrojo igual que yo, mientras los demás nos miraban con sonrisas pícaras.

- ¡Felicidades, Lu-chan!- Dijo Levy, apareciendo de la nada.

- Q-que bu-bueno Natsu.- Dijo Erza sonrojada.

- Así que el cabezita de flama se consiguió novia...- Dijo Gray.

- ¿A quien le dices cabezita de flama, nudista cerebro de hielo?- Dije con furia.

- Natsu, Gray, no peleen ahora que estoy feliz. Dejando el tema, ¿Que misión cogiste?- Me preguntó Lucy.

- Hay que encerrar a unos ladrones de aquí en Mangolia. Al parecer son 5 y se dice que rondan buscando mujeres y dinero.

- Está bien. ¡Vamos!- Dijo Lucy entusiasmada, que a los segundos la detuvimos.

- Que bien ni que vamos, tu te quedaras aquí.- Dije.

- Pero yo no soy inutil, yo puedo ayudar aún.

- No es que seas inutil,- Dijo Gray.- Hace 1 semana estabas totalmente herida. No puedes salir aún si apenas te estas recuperando.

- Lamentablemente, Gray tiene razón. Porlyusca dijo que esta buscando algo para sanar tus piernas.- Cuando dije eso, Lucy puso una expresión triste.- No, no Lucy, no llores, pagaré tu renta pero no llores.

- Esta bien.- Dijo apenada.

- Bueno, Levy, Mira, cuiden a Lucy.- Dije dándole un beso en los labios.

POV Lucy

Era muy tarde, y como Natsu no había llegado, no podía volver a mi casa así que debía dormir en la enfermería, y si no llegaban entonces Levy y Mira tampoco se podrían ir. De repente me vino un pensamiento.

- Oe, Levy, Mira.- Dije con la cabeza apoyada en mi mano.

- ¿Si?- Dijieron al mismo tiempo.

- Cuando estaba dormida, tuve un sueño, un sueño muy raro pero misterioso.

- ¿Que tipo de sueño?- Pregunto Mira.

- Era algo como... una de las visiones de Charle, solo que más diferente...

_FLASHBACK _

_- Uh, ehh, ¿Que?- Dije despertando en un cuarto completamente negro, no había ni luz ni sombra. Era como el mismo vacío._

_Me intente parar, pero me fijé que en mis rodillas estaban atravezados unos ¿Clavos? no, eran mas largos, como palos de metal. No estaba sangrando, tampoco sentía dolor, pero no podía mover de las rodillas hacia abajo. No pense 2 veces y me arrastré, no me dolía, pero cuando sacaba un clavo, este volvía a su posición normal, lo que me dificultó el movimiento._

_- ¿Hija? ¿Estas despierta?- Me dijo una voz, muy conocida cuando era pequeña.- Ven aquí._

_- ¿M...ma-mama?- Pregunté a la nada, cuando apareció una figura frente a mi._

_- Si, hija, soy yo.- Sin pensarlo me lanzé hacia ella, haciendo que unas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.- Te he extrañado. Te he visto todos estos años, sin poder hablarte, y eso me dolía.- Me dijo haciendome sentar en una silla... ¿Desde cuando había una silla allí?_

_- Pero ahora estas aquí... Espera, eso significa que yo estoy..._

_- No, hija. No estas muerta, haz caído en un profundo sueño. La oportunidad perfecta de hablarte._

_- ¿Hablarme de que?_

_- El Rey Bigotes me ha mandado para hablarte del potencial de la magia que tú tienes._

_- ¿Magia celestial?_

_- Si, pero no solo es invocar a los espíritus, como por ejemplo, el "Urano metria" tu ya lo haz dominado. Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer, y aunque tu condición física no te ayude, aún tienes esperanzas.- Al terminar esta frase aparecí en otro ambiente. Al parecer nadie podía verme, el gremio peleaba, algunos estaban llorando al ver que sus amigos estaban muriendo. No solo luchaban contra Acnología, habían demonios, monstruos, incluso Deliora estaba allí, aunque no sabía como ni porque. Pude divisar muy cerca mio a un hombre, ojos rojos y pelo negro, al parecer estaba peleando con Natsu... ¿Natsu? Tenía múltiples heridas pero seguía peleando. Luego de esto, aparecí denuevo en la camara del "vacío" con mi madre._

_- Qu-que ha sido eso.- Dije sorprendida._

_- Eso fue el futuro, un futuro muy trágico donde, si no estan preparados, todos morirán. Lo que necesito es que Natsu y tu se hagan fuertes, tu puedes derrotar a los demonios del libro de Zeref, pero Natsu es el único que puede matar al mismo. La isla Pandora, allí es donde deben ir, si encuentras a alguien, solo dile que te mando de mi parte. Hasta aquí es donde puedo hablarte._

_- Mama, antes que te vayas, ¿Qué es este lugar?_

_- ¿Esto? Solo puedo decirte que es La habitación del vacío. Es como una del mundo celestial, solo que 1 día aquí es 1 semana en el mundo real._

_- ¿¡Osea que hemos estado hablando 1 semana!?_

_Soltó una risita.- Si, al parecer.- Me tomo por ambas manos.- Adiós, hija. El futuro depende de ustedes, Fairy Tail._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

- Luego de eso, desperté en la enfermería.- Dije.

- Suena perturbador...- Dijo Mirajane.

- ¿Será real?- Dijo Levy.

- No lo sé, pero me intriga. Siento que debería hacer lo que mi madre me dijo.

- ¡LLEGAMOS LUCYYYY!- Gritó Natsu abriendo las puertas.

- ¡Aye sir!- Dijo Happy.

- ¿Como te sientes, Lucy?- Preguntó Erza, atrás de Natsu.

- Me siento mejor.- Dije sonriendo.- Gracias.

- Lucy, me sentí mal por no haberte visitado antes. Así que te traje un pescado.- Dijo Happy, dándome la mitad de un pescado.

- Oe, Lucy, ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente mejor como para ir a tu casa o quieres quedarte en la enfermería?- Me preguntó Natsu.

- Quiero ir a mi casa, además le tengo que pagar a la casera.- Dije recordando el rostro de la casera enojada.

- ¿Segura?- Dijo Erza.- Porque ninguno tiene problema en quedarse contigo otra vez.

- ¿Ustedes...- Dije yo.- se han quedado conmigo todo este tiempo?

- Pues claro, Natsu es tu novio, nosotros tus mejores amigos. Nos preocupamos por tí.- Dijo Gray.

- Gracias chicos, pero yo prefiero quedarme en mi casa.

- Como tu digas.- Dijo Natsu, tomando la silla y empujarme a la salida.- ¡Adios chicos!

- Adios Natsu. Ni se te ocurra intentar algo sucio con Lucy.- Dijo Erza.

- Yo se que no lo hara.- Dije.- ¡Adios!

Natsu me cargo por las escaleras a lo "Princesa" mientras Happy llevaba la silla de ruedas. Cuando llegamos, Natsu me puso en la cama y sacó un pijama. No era uno de mis favoritos, pero era abrigado. Cuando ya me cambié, Natsu se despidió de mí dandome un largo beso en la boca, haciendo que yo correspondiera muy tiernamente. Pero yo no quería que se fuera. Tenía miedo, después del sueño que tuve.

- Natsu...- Dije agarrándolo de la mano.- No me dejes, tengo miedo.- Pues sí lo tenía, planeaba decirle el sueño, pero no quería quedarme sola.

- E...est-esta bien.- Dijo poniendo a Happy en el sofa y entrando en mi cama.

- Natsu, tengo que decirte algo...- Le empecé a relatar el sueño, en algunas partes parecía asombrado, en otras confundido, pero luego de terminar, el se recostó en la almohada y se puso a pensar.

- ¿Estas segura de que era verdad?- Preguntó Natsu.

- No lo se. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que tenemos que ir a esa isla. Natsu... ¿Que pasará si sucede? ¿Y si no estamos preparados?

- Lucy...- Dijo tomandome la barbilla.- recuerda que pase lo que pase, yo te protegeré. Estaremos preparados. Y no dejare que te hieran otra vez.- Luego de eso, me besó, muy tiernamente para así abrazarme y dormirme en sus brazos.


	3. Isla Pandora Parte 1

**Estan tranquilamente leyendo el nuevo capítulo cuando N/A salvaje aparece**

Y se preguntan _¿Por que pones las notas despues de 3 capítulos? _Y yo respondo _Porque está de moda poner la nota de la autora en el capítulo 3. _Ahora puedo explicarles algunas cosas:

- Bla bla bla- Diálogo.

- _Bla bla bla -_ Pensamientos y cartas.

- Cambio de lugar o escena.

_**Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

_**Adventercia de Spoiler.**_

Desperté, al parecer Natsu estaba en la cocina... Olía a quemado... Me levante y rápidamente tome la silla de ruedas. Según Porlyusca tenía que seguir un tratamiento especial. Me dirigí a la cocina y...

- ¡Buenos días Nat... su...- Dije sorprendiéndome del desastre que había causado.

- ¡Lucy! Emmm... estaba intentando hacer el desayuno y se me olvido que no sabía cocinar...- Dijo nervioso.- Así que fui a comprar a la tienda.- Me entregó un vaso con jugo y una tostada.

- No tenías que molestarte.- Dije limpiando su manchado delantal.

- Pero quería sorprenderte...- Dijo desanimado.

- No enserio, no debías molestarte.- Para luego darle un beso. Me dirigí al baño. Me costó ducharme pero Natsú me ayudó colocandose su bufanda al rededor de los ojos. Cuando ambos ya estábamos listos, nos dirigimos al gremio. Pero tenía la sensación de que se nos olvido algo...

POV Narradora

- _Se fueron sin mí... Porque son tan malos- _Pensó Happy.

- Mira-chan- Dijo Levy apoyando su cabeza en su mano.- ¿Será cierto lo que nos contó Lu-chan?

- Lucy ya dijo que tenía el presentimiento de ir a la isla, ¿Por qué no la acompañamos? Digo, si fue una broma de mal gusto, dudo que lo sea, no habrá problema en devolvernos y listo, ¿O si?

- Tienes razón, Mira-chan, pero ¿Entrenar en silla de ruedas? ¿Como planea entrenar así?

- Yo confío en que lo haré.- Dijo Lucy, apareciendo atrás de Levy.

- Y yo la estaré protegiendo y apoyando a todo momento.

- ¡Lu-chan! ¿Escuchaste toda la conversación?

- Solo la última parte.- Respondió sonriendo.

- ¿Vas a llevar a alguien además de Natsu?- Preguntó Mirajane.

- Tal vez, pero tendría que explicar el sueño por tercera vez así que... Natsu... ¿Podrías por favor explicar el sueño para ver si alguien quiere venir?- Dijo Lucy.

- Esta bien.- Dijo Natsu sonriendo mientras se tocaba la nuca y reunía al gremio.

POV Lucy

Luego de una larga explicación y aclaración de dudas con la ayuda de Levy y mía, preguntamos si alguien querría acompañarnos.

- ¿Y bien?- Dije yo.

- Es una locura, ¿Por qué ir a una isla de la que no sabemos nada? Podría ser una trampa... No deberíamos dejarnos llevar por un simple sueñ- Dijo Wakaba siendo interrumpido por Charle.

- No lo es.- Entrando con Wendy, la cual tenía una expresión de miedo en el rostro.- He tenido una visión, casi igual a la del sueño de Lucy.

_FLASHBACK_

_POV Charle_

_- Wendy... Despierta, debemos ir al gremio...- Dije sacudiendo a Wendy._

_- ¡Oooooh!- Dijo Wendy estirándose y boztesando, para luego pararse y sacar ropa de un mueble.- ¡Buenos días Charle! ¿Hace cuanto estás despierta?_

_- No hace mu- Fuí interrumpida cuando una visión vino a mi mente. Había un hombre de cabellos negros, ojos rojos, parecía joven. Los del gremio peleaban, Lucy y Natsu combatían junto con Erza y Gray. Casas en llamas, demonios, monstruos, incluso Acnología. Era todo un caos, si tan solo..._

_- ¿Charle? ¿Has tenido una visión?- Me dijo Wendy mientras yo analizaba la situación.- Charle... ¡Charle!_

_- ¿Uh? Wendy... Debemos ir al gremio.- Dije mientras le contaba sobre la visión que tuve. Me miraba con terror, y seguro que los demás tambien._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

POV Lucy

- Con que no solo es un simple sueño...- Dijo Wakaba retractandose.

- Así que, los que quieran ir, levanten la mano.- Dijo Natsu, sosteniendo mi silla de ruedas.

- ¿Ir a donde?- Pregunto el maestro, saliendo de su oficina.

- Hay, porfavor, no me haga explicarlo denuevo.- Dije yo, cansada de explicar una y otra vez las cosas.

Luego de la cuarta explicación, junto con la visión de Charle, se quedo pensativo. Al parecer sabía con exactitud de qué isla trataba.

- La isla Pandora, ubicada hacia el Este de Tenroujima. Yo he tenido la oportunidad de viajar hacia alla. Algunos decían que allí se ubicaba Acnología, pero en mi visita, no encontré nada más que a un joven de cabello púrpura, y sus ojos color amarillo. Creí que era un náufrago, pero no. El había vivido en esa isla el mismo tiempo que Zeref estuvo vivo.- Todos miramos atónitos. Queríamos decir algo, pero el maestro nos interrumpió.- El tambien podía ver el futuro, pero con más presición. El me dijo los desastres que ocurrirían, tambien me advirtió de este.- Miramos estupefactos.- Fuí olvidando, a lo largo del tiempo, algunas visiones que me dijo, pero nunca olvidare la última. Y al parecer, con 3 testigos, no me queda otra opcion que aceptar ese viaje.

- Maestro... ¿Entonces significa que todos tenemos que viajar a la isla?- Preguntó Romeo.

- El sueño de Lucy, dice que Natsu y ella deberán entrenar para vencer a los demonios junto con Zeref. Al parecer depende de ellos, pero nosotros debemos ir para también entrenar. Lucy... ¿Tu mamá te dijo acerca de este hombre?

- Uh uh.- Dije negando con la cabeza.- Me dijo que no podía explicarme más de lo necesario.

- Entonces, ¡Empaquemos y emprendamos este viaje como los Fairy Tail que somos!- Grito Erza, haciendo que todos levantemos las manos y gritaramos dando ánimos.

- Esperen, esperen, ¿De que estan hablando todos?- Dijo Lisanna, llegando con unas bolsas de comida.

- ¿Enserio? ¿La quinta vez?- Dije para el cielo.

POV Narradora

_En algún lugar de Pandora._..

- Layla, dime, ¿Como localizaste a tu hija?.- Dijo un hombre de prendas sucias, pero no rotas, parecía joven, de cabellos púrpura y ojos amarillos.

- Siguiendo a uno de los demonios del libro, al parecer la había atacado, aproveché de que estuviera inconciente para entrar en sus sueños.- Respondió esta.

- ¿Y Mavis te ha dicho algo mas que debo saber?

- Si, ha dicho que Natsu también deberá entrenar contigo.

- Así que la paz de mi isla será interrumpida denuevo... "La leyenda de la isla Pandora" me ha brindado paz durante los últimos 50 años. Suficiente como para organizar mis ideas. Solo espero que no las vuelvan a desordenar.

- Oye...- Dijo soltando una risita.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿No te aburres de estar solo?- Dijo haciendo que este tambien riera.

- A veces sí, pero contener a los demonios no es facil que digamos, cada día se hacen más fuertes, son poderosos. Hay que mantenernos concentrados.

- Tienes razón. Aunque te haz vuelto serio desde que Pandora murió...

- Por favor.- Dijo volviendose serio.- No digas ese nombre. Ella no murió, ella protege esta isla de aquellos que no son bienvenidos.

- A ella no le hubiera gustado verte tan solitario, solo por ella...

POV Wendy

- Wendy...- Dijo Natsu volviéndose a mí.- La...lanza...lanzame Troia otra... vez... uughh- Estaba mareado en el piso.

- Esta es la última vez por hoy. Wendy ha agotado mucha magia en ese hechizo Natsu.- Dijo firme Charle.

Pronuncié el hechizo, y rápidamente Natsu se levantó y se dirigió con Lucy.

- Ellos pasan mucho tiempo juntos.- Dijo Lisanna, que estaba con migo junto con Erza y Levy.

- De verdad que se aman.- Dijo Erza.

- Es que Natsu no quiere que le pase nada. Porlyusca le dijo que debía hacer unos ejercicios con las piernas si queria sentir mejor los pies.- Dijo Levy.

- Aunque en el pasado me haya enamorado de el, su compañía como hermano y amigo me hace mejor que como un novio. No me gustarían esos celos por cualquier hombre que se le acerque.- Dijo Lisanna.

- Pero al parecer a Lucy sí le gusta esa sobreprotección y esos celos de Natsu.- Dije soltando risas con las demás.

POV Natsu

- Lucy, ¿Te llevo a la habitación? Según el maestro, nos llevaría 2 día para llegar a la isla Pandora, y está anocheciendo...- Dije empujándola en su silla de ruedas.

- Porfavor Natsu.- Me dijo para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Llegamos a la habitación y ella se tumbó en la cama. Me pidió que le pasara su equipaje para ver la nota que Porlyusca le dejó sobre el tratamiento. Se la entregué y la abrió.

- Natsu...- Me dijo dejando la carta a un lado.- La carta no es sobre el tratamiento...- Me entregó la carta.

_"Lucy:_

_Esta carta no la mandaré con tu tratamiento, pues Makarov me dijo las intenciones de su viaje, así que tu entrenamiento te servirá como tratamiento de tu estado. Te enviaré esto con un paquete que me dejó tu madre, ya que encontré bien que te lo diera despues de esa visita. Así es, yo fuí amiga de tu madre. Espero que te mejores._

_Porlyusca"_

- ¿Y donde está el paquete?- Pregunté.

- Había una caja en la maleta.- Dijo sacando una caja envuelta de cartón con una nota.- _De tu madre.-_ Decía el pequeño papel. Abrió la caja con cuidado, y encontró un cofre con unos collares, aros y pulseras. Todas con un diamante en forma de estrella al medio. Eran preciosos, Lucy se puso el collar, lo demás lo guardo, porque podrían romperte, ya que eran muy finos. De repente unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

- Lucy, no llores.- Dije sentándome a su lado.- Te prometí que no volverías a llorar por recordar a tu padre y a tu madre.

- Es que... saber que ella... me ha estado viendo, sin poder hablarme... haber hablado con ella despues de tanto... y ahora, que me haya querido darme esto...- Aumento su llanto. La abrazé, ella tambien me abrazó, haciendo que el llanto disminuya, para despues besarla. Sabían tan dulces como la primera vez, poco a poco metí mi lengua, provocando que ella hiciera lo mismo. Tan tierno, pero apasionado a la vez... Sentí algo en mi cuerpo, distinto al calor que cada día siento. Era muy diferente. Cuando la puerta se abre de golpe.

- ¡Lucy, Natsu, el maestro los llamó a tod... os...- Dijo Erza sonrojándose.- ¿I..i-interrumpo a-a-algo?

- ¡No, no estaba pasando lo que piensas!- Dijo Lucy sonrojada tambien. Luego de unos segundos me dí cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y tambien me sonrojé. Luego de explicarle a Erza lo que estaba pasando, nos hizo ir con ella para hablar con el maestro.

POV Narradora

_Mientras tanto, en Pandora_

- Siento que ya estan cerca, Layla.- Dijo Rem

- Cuando lleguen, ¿Tu los buscaras? No creo que sea facil encontrarte...- Respondió Layla.

- Les dejaré pistas, no creo que sean _tan _impulsivos como para correr a buscarme y no darse cuenta ni en donde estan pisando. Aunque empiezo a sentir mis dudas.

- Mi hija es lista, fuerte y de buen corazón, al igual que sus compañeros.

- Lo sé, pero deberán concentrarse.

- Solo esperemos a que lleguen, vete preparando. Y limpiate, que te vez como un vago.- Dijo como frase final Layla, desapaeciendo en el aire.

- Eres muy confiada, Layla. Pero no deberías serlo en estos momentos.

_Continuara..._

Chana cha chaaaaaaan

Ahora tambien se preguntan _¿Comenzarás a poner los N/A finales después de 3 capítulos? _Y yo les digo _Es que es la moda poner los N/A finales en el 3 capítulo._

Chao mis lectores.


	4. Isla Pandora parte 2

_**N/A: **_ Escribir con letra cursiva y en negrita es kawai °+° ¡Gomen me! Mi tiempo libre se acaba. Tengo que estudiar mucho este año y mi mamá me anda quitando el tiempo de mis vacaciones D: (Mis vacaciones se acaban el Lunes 03 de Marzo)

POV Lucy

Fuimos a cubierta. El maestro nos estaba esperando, con una jarra de cerveza a medio beber.

- Maestro, ¿Ocurrió algo?- Preguntó Wendy.

- No, no. Solo quería ver como estaban todos.

- ¿Solo para eso?- Preguntó Erza.- Porque estaba interrumpiendo algo muy importante.- Me miró a mí.

- Hmmm... Si.- Respondió calmado.

- Ush, que perdida de tiempo.- Dijo Gajeel comiéndose un tornillo.

- Y...- Dijo el maestro.- para avisarles que va a haber tormenta.

El barco empezó a tambalearse. Y pudimos ver como gotas empezaban a caer. Al cabo de unos minutos empezó a caer más fuerte, por lo que todos bajamos a la bodega. Era una sala bajo la cubierta, con una lámpara que alcanzaba a alumbrar toda la habitación. No tuvimos más opción que dormir allí. Cuando ya estaban los sacos de dormir puestos, nos vestimos. Los hombres fueron a esperar a arriba, que dudo mucho que no estuvieran espiando. Cuando yá estabamos todos listos, acordamos puestos. Como era de esperarse, Natsu y yo dormimos juntos, haciendo que nos miraran y que Happy diga su típico "Se guusssssstan". El barco se tambaleaba. A Natsu se le había acabado Troia, por lo que Erza lo golpeó para que todos durmamos cómodos.

POV Natsu

- Uuugh... eeeeww... Wen...dy...- Dije mareado.

POV Lucy

Ya había despertado, todos estaban dormidos, a exepción del Maestro, Natsu mareadísimo y yo. Me dirigí a donde el maestro y pude divisar un pequeño trozo de tierra flotante. Lo único que se me vino a la mente era Tenroujima.

- Maestro, ¿Esa isla de allá, es Tenrou?- Le pregunté apuntando a la supuesta isla. El reaccionó para usar el telescopio. Al parecer recién se daba cuenta de que había una isla.

- No. Esa isla es Pandora... Al parecer llegamos antes de lo esperado.

- ¿¡Ya vamos a llegar!? Que rápido...- Me dije a mi misma.

- ¿¡Que ya llegamos!?- Dijo Gray recién levantándose.

- Segun el maestro, sí.- Respondí.

- ¿De que estan hablando?- Dijo Lisanna, también levantándose.

- De que ya llegamos.- Respondió Gray.

- ¿Llegar a donde?- Pregunto Happy.

- A la isla Pandora.- Dijo el Maestro.

- ¿Que hay con la isla?- Pregunto Wendy.

- Que ya llegamos.- Dijo Lisanna.

- A donde llegamos.- Pregunto Erza.

- A Pandora.- Respondió Happy.

- ¿Que paso con Pandora?- Preguntó Levy.

- Que ya vamos a llegar.- Respondió Erza.

- ¿A donde?- Preguntó Cana.

- A la isla Pandora.- Respondí.

- ¿Que pasó con la isla?- Preguntó Gildartz.

- Que ya llegamos.- Dijo Wendy.

- ¡Dios, ya paren de preguntarme una y otra vez que me van a volver loco!- Dijo el maestro.

- ¿Volver loco a quien?- Preguntó Natsu, volando con Happy.

- ¿Ya están todos despiertos?- Pregunté.

- Si.- Dijieron todos al unísono.

- Bien. Al parecer llegamos a Pandora antes de lo previsto.- Dijo el Maestro señalando a la isla que estaba más cerca que antes.

Miraron confundidos, al igual que yo. ¿Como llegamos tan rápido?

- ¿Como llegamos tan rápido?- Dijo Wendy leyéndome la mente y lanzándole Troia a Natsu.

- Pues, simplemente no lo sé.- Dijo el maestro.- Creo que tomamos una ruta distinta, un nuevo atajo.

- Entonces... ¡Preparémonos!- Gritó Gildartz.

POV Narradora

_En Pandora_

- Ya están llegando, ¿Terminaste las "pistas"?- Preguntó Layla.

- Estoy poniendo algunas cosas para que no se lastimen _demasiado_.- Sonrió maliciosamente.

- Que malvado.

- Dijiste que estaba muy serio, y la mejor forma de divertirse es ver como otros se lastiman.- Layla lo miró enojada, pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo.

- Yo no me refería a- La interrumpió.

- Estan más cerca... Al parecer sí que vino todo el gremio...- Soltó una risilla.

POV Lucy

Estábamos llegando. Al mismo tiempo de que algunos bajaban, mientras que yo esperaba a Happy para que me bajara volando, y que volviera a buscar mi silla de ruedas.

- Y bien, ¿Ahora que hacemos?- Dije.

- ¿Qué te dijo tu mamá en el sueño Lucy?- Preguntó Wendy.

- Bueno... Dijo que tenía que encontrar a alguien, pero ningún detalle más.

- Me estás diciendo que tu mamá te mostró la muerte del mundo y además te dijo que teníamos que ir a una isla de la que no sabemos nada a encontrar a un tipo del que ni siquiera te dió detalle de como era...- Dijo Gajeel.- Que extraña es tu mamá.- Se comió otro tornillo.

- ¡Oye, no insultes a la mamá de Lu-chan!- Gritó Levy.

- No la estoy insultando, enana.

- ¡No me digas enana!

- Ok, enana.

- ¡Ya te dije que- Fue interrumpida.

- ¡No peleen!- Grité.

- ¿Nos separamos?- Preguntó Cana.

- ¿Pero como avisaríamos a los demás de que encontramos a alguien?- Preguntó Wakaba.

- Con esto.- Dijo el maestro mostrando una lácrima visión. (_N/A: Creo que era así)_Si alguien está en problemas o encontró algo, nos llama por la lácrima e iremos a donde está el equipo.- Luego de decidir equipos, el cual me tocó con Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Charle, Happy, y yo, nos entregó a cada equipo una lácrima, de la cual estaba acargo yo.

Cada equipo se separó en diferentes caminos. Habían cosas muy extrañas como monos gigantes, monos en fuego... Natsu siempre estuvo al tanto de mí, claro que no me quedé a mirar.

- ¡Ábrete puerta del Carnero! ¡Aries!- La llave se iluminó haciendo que Aries apareciera en frente mio.- ¡Ábrete puerta de la Virgen! ¡Virgo!- Y Virgo también apareció al lado de Aries.

- Princesa, ¿Hora de mi castigo?- Preguntó Virgo.

- ¡Ahora no Virgo! ¡Cava abajo de los pies de ese mono!- Y empezó a hacer agujeros, haciendo que éste cayera.- ¡Aries, ahora!

- ¡Esta bien!- Aries hizo un muro de lana frente al mono, provocando que este se inmovilizara.

- ¡LUCY! ¡Cuidado!- Me gritó Natsu. No me había dado cuenta pero otro mono apareció de entre unos árboles, tomándome desprevenida y con las intenciones de aplastarme salí rápidamente de mi silla de ruedas, o si no hubiera quedado aplastada con ella. Luego de unos pocos intentos de quedarme de pie, derrotamos, mejor dicho, derrotaron a los monstruos y Natsu me cargó en sus brazos a lo princesa en apuros.

- Perdon por ser el estorbo ahora.- Dije apenada.

- Deja de decir que eres un estorbo.- Dijo Erza.

- Tu eres muy fuerte.- Dijo Wendy.

- Además, yo siempre estoy aquí.- Dijo Natsu.- Te protegeré no importa como. Eres útil e importante en el grupo.

- Gracias por darme animos, son los mejores.- Dije más animada y con una sonrisa.

- ¡Aye!.- Dijo Happy.

Caminamos, bueno, caminaron por un buen tiempo hasta llegar a una pequeña cueva. Tenía antorchas a los lados y una escalera... ¿Escalera? ¿Osea que alguien ha estado viviendo allí?

- ¿Deberíamos entrar?- Pregunté.

- No lo se...- Dijo Erza.- Son señales de que alguien ha estado aqui, ¿No? Debería haber alguien en esa cueva.

- Entonces bajemos.- Dijo Natsu corriendo conmigo en sus brazos adentro de la cueva. Luego nos siguieron los demás.

POV Levy

Habíamos caminado sin encontrar siquiera un monstruo. Solo trozos de arbol arrancados, rastros de baba de caracol y tubos de metal, los cuales se comió Gajeel. Un equipo con Juvia, Lily, Gajeel y yo no era muy productivo que digamos.

- Enana, ¿Hacia donde estamos caminando?- Pregunto Gajeel.

- ¡No me digas enana!- Grité enojada.- Y estamos siguiendo el rastro de madera cortada.

- Juvia cree que deberíamos seguir otro camino.

- Pero cual...- Dijo Lily.

- ¡Miren!- Dije señalando una cueva. Estaba con antorchas a los lados y una escalera.- Les dije que este era el camino correcto.- Presumí.

- Como sabes que no es una trampa.- Preguntó Gajeel.

- ¿Por qué sería una trampa?- Pregunté.

- Hmpf, enana.

- ¡No me digas enana!

- Pero es que eres muy pequeña.- Se apoyó en mi cabeza resaltando que era pequeña.

- ¡No lo soy!- Respondí enojada.

- Paren los dos.- Dijo Lily.

- Juvia irá adentro sin ustedes.- Caminó adentro de la cueva. Luego Lily, luego yo y al final cedió Gajeel.

POV Narradora

- ¿Podrías tener más cuidado?- Dijo Layla.

- Era la única forma de hacerlos entrar en la cueva, o hubieran entrado en el mismísimo abismo.

POV Lucy

Entramos en la cueva. No habían telarañas o polvo. Estaba muy limpia. Llegamos a un lugar rodeado de plantas. Justo donde un rayo de sol cae. Se veía muy raro. Cuando un hombre salio de los arbustos. Tenía aspecto joven, como de unos 20 años, cabello de color púrpura y ojos amarillos. Me suena familiar...

- ¡Lu-chan! ¡Tambien siguieron este camino!- Dijo Levy, corriendo hacia mí en el mismo camino del que yo vine. Luego llegó su grupo. Pero nadie quitó la mirada de aquel tipo.

- Buenos días. Ustedes deben ser Fairy Tail, ¿Verdad?- Dijo el extraño.- Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia.- ¿Como sabía nuestros nombres?- Mi nombre es Aiden.- De repente, cada uno de nosotros fue cayendo al piso, al igual que Natsu, pero yo caí encima de el.- Mi nombre es Aiden.- Dijo él, antes de que cayera dormida.

_Continuará._

Chan chan chaaaaaaaaan

Sé que es poco o no se será mucho, mi tiempo libre se está acabando. Recuerden estas palabras:

_El que madruga no le salen arrugas_

Bye bye °+°


End file.
